


Sk8 The Infinity infodumps and rants

by underscoreleon



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Infodumps, Other, Rant, Rants, infodump, this will contain a lot of adam slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoreleon/pseuds/underscoreleon
Summary: i'm ND (neurodivergent) and sk8 is my hyperfixation so fuck you this is my ao3 profile and i get to publish my infodumps and rants about sk8 the infinity and you can't stop meenjoyalso if you disagree with any of the shit i say then PLEASE let me know, i love debating
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. the new episode and other shit

**Author's Note:**

> my infodumps will be very all over the place and i will most likely switch between different topics at the time, but they'll all be sk8 related so uh yeah

HOLY SHIIIIIIT THE NEW EPISODE (AKA: episode 9.5) FILLED ME WITH SO MUCH SEROTONIN  
for context (just incase u need it) (hi chee), this episode is called episode 9.5 because it is a recap episode, rather than your standard sk8 episode. however, the episode is really well thought out!! basically it's miya and shadow going through footage from cherry's carla skateboard (which is a skateboard with extremely advanced programming (cherry is one smart bitch) but it's so COOL and miya and shadow's friendship makes me so happy because it kinda reminds me of a big brother & little brother friendship, especially with shadow lightheartedly mocking miya, and it brings me a lot of comfort!! anyways, they went through a lot of old footage and honestly i have no idea how carla even has access to the footage between strictly langa and reki?? that didn't really make sense to me but yk,,, plotholes i guess. but watching the footage of langa and reki happy together made me really emotional, things have changed between them both and i really do hope they manage to sort it out soon because hhhhhhhh i miss them a lot (though i bet the reki kinnies r going wild with their ao3 drafts) (I see u, u arent slick) ALSO CHEE IF UR READING THIS, I KIN ASSIGN U WITH REKI! anyways there's not much to discuss abt the new sk8 episode but miya and shadow's interactions throughout the episode made me giggle a lot, ALSO MIYA MISSING REKI AWHHHH I LOVE HIM SO MUCH please say in the next episode, miya talks to reki or something because i swear if rhey actually bothered to get along then they'd get along really well, especially considering the fact they both have rlly bad abandonment issues. miya's been in a similar situatuin before, abandonment wise, and could probably help reki get over his own abandonment.

i mean... actually, now that i think of it, miya probably wouldnt try to *help* reki, that's way too fanon EW why did i even think about that... wtf why am i like this ugh BUT REGARDLESS, THEU'D PROBABLY GET ALONG IF THEY TRIED TO 


	2. a song i associate with miya chinen (and why)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahah i relate to this child way too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: i discuss subjects such as abuse, bullying, childhood trauma and low self esteem

okay so the song is self esteem by AJJ, i recommend you listen to it!

“This place has taken all my self-esteem”  
obviously, the place is question is the S skating track, and skating in general. it’s implied that miya has low self esteem due to his childhood trauma with bullying and abandonment, aswell as his implied abuse from adam. and as a result, the skateboarding all of his self esteem due to the trauma he endured from it. 

“And everybody is afraid of me”  
people at the S skating race track are most likely afraid and/or intimidated by miya because of his excelling skills in skateboarding and/or maybe because of his affiliations with adam.

“And I can't make eye contact with anyone I see”  
i interpret this lyric as miya not wanting to make eye contact with other skaters there due to him either   
a) thinking he’s better than them and thinking that they’re not worth his time  
b) thinking that he is inferior to them  
miya is a very complex character, he is coded to have both an inferiority complex and a superiority complex which,,, idk man, he’s not okay, please give this child a good pat on the back, he really deserves one for all the things he’s been through.

“And I'm afraid to go out in the streets”  
i interpret this as miya being afraid to go outside in the streets in fear that he may either  
a) encounter adam  
b) encounter his childhood bullies  
c) get recognised in public because he is *extremely* well known

“Reminders of my failures everywhere that I will be”  
this reminds me of the flashback that he has in episode 3, during the race. i know that during this scene, miya states “why am i think of this now?”, implying that these flashbacks don’t occur often as he isn’t accustomed to them, but i still believe that no matter what, he feels like he’s never going to be good enough, especially not for adam, and he is constantly reminded of this due to his childhood trauma that he most likely associated with skating. it really does suck that he has to continue with skating even after all the trauma he endured, and as reki stated: “he didn’t seem to be having any fun.” this implies that he doesn’t really enjoy skateboarding, he just does it for some sense of self worth. however, skateboarding always reminds him of his past failures of trauma. adam’s consistent abuse towards him probably doesn’t help with this, either.

“And people freak me out,  
People make me scared”  
the lyrics are self explanatory. people, especially adam, make him feel scared and freaked out, mainly because he’s afraid that he’ll never meet their exceedingly high expectations for him.

“People make me so damn self-aware”  
over the years, miya has became more self aware of how talented he is, but at the same time he has became more self aware of mistakes that may be unnoticeable to most, again, due to exceedingly high expectations for him that have been set since childhood. he most likely overanalyses everything he does in fear that he’ll mess up. even if the messes aren’t noticeable, he probably notices them. overall, his childhood trauma has definitely had an impact on the way he views himself.

verse 3 doesn’t remind me of miya, other than “I declare war on my body” which reminds me of wounds that he may endure from skating, which is probably a stretch.

“And I'm a liar and I am a thief  
Taking things from those better than me”  
he believes that he doesn’t deserve the amount of success that he has gained from skating, especially since his previous friends had basically engraved the idea into his head that he didn’t deserve the recognition that he was gaining from skating, he may believe that others deserve recognition more than him.

“Pathetic little man with some pathetic little dream”  
he probably believes that his dream to improve is pathetic as he is already the best at skating, there’s no room for improvement when he’s already the best, he doesn’t see much enjoyment in skating anymore.

“I hope you all can forgive me”  
self explanatory, can we please give this child a hug? petition to hug miya chinen please


	3. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK????? I AM LOSING MY MIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW SK8 EPISODE HAS ME FUCKED UP MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SK8 THE INFINITY EPISODE 10 SPOILERS

OH  
MY  
FUCKING  
GOD

REKI AND LANGA ARE MADE UP I THINK???? BUT HOLY SHIT THAT EPISODE WAS SO INTENSE I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START  
FOR STARTERS, POOR REKI  
HE LITERALLY GOT BEAT UP AND HIT BY A FUCKING CAR IN THE SPAN OF A DAY  
also the small argument between miya and reki :( i don't even know where to start with that part, i didn't even know it was physically possible to relate to a fictional character this heavily but holy fuck,,, i could literally feel miya's raw emotion during that scene and it fucking wrecked me completely, that was the first time i've ever genuinely cried over sk8 the infinity. that fucking scene. "reki, you're a liar. you said you wouldn't be going away." this line hit so hard for me, i don't want to traumadump but from someone who's basically been raised hearing constant fake promises of people not leaving and then proceeding to break the promise, it really hurt. it's a pretty well known fact that miya doesn't open up to people easily, yet he saw reki as an exception to this because of reki's promise that he made an then broke. i honestly just,, feel so bad for miya. his entire life he's been let down by those who are supposed to be there for him, he thought reki would be an exception to this and he wasn't. though it isn't reki's fault and i have no grudge against reki, i honestly feel so awful for miya, and it's about time that the fandom sheds a bit of light on what poor miya has gone through so far in the series, especially considering his abandonment issues and all.  
another thing i picked up on is that miya proceeds to call reki a slime before the car incident, and i know you're probably thinking "what does this mean?", well, let me tell you.  
this shows that miya has lost respect for reki. i can confidently infer this because in previous episodes, miya has addressed reki as a golem, which is proclaimed by miya himself to be "a level above slime level" or something like that, however, reki has now been downgraded back to slime level, which shows that miya now only sees reki as weak, because the whole slime insult is basically a synonym for weak to miya.  
however, before this, miya offers reki his forgiveness, showing that he does believe that reki can redeem himself for betraying him, but instead of accepting miya's forgiveness, reki simply barges past miya, which provokes miya to yell that he is a "lying little slime!" while depicted to be trembling violently however, reki is running away from him and most likely doesn't hear before he runs into the road and gets hit by a car, shortly after previously getting beaten up by old teammates.

overall, i have no idea who i'm siding with here. i'm sure this conflict is just a simple subplot that will probably be solved within the next episode, but this scene, though it was short, hurt intensely. i know how it feels t0 be let down and betrayed by somebody who you were supposed to deem an ally/friend to you. this probably impacts miya even more because of his past with abandonment, so i can't even begin to imagine the stuff he's going through right now. on top of this, he probably would of blamed himself for reki getting hit by the car, regardless of the fact that it barely injured reki, this would still be traumatising to see and experience and i feel so bad for him. i do really wish the fandom shed a bit more light on miya (and by saying this, i don't been focusing on his appearance, i mean his actual character and trauma) instead of just focusing on reki and langa.

overall, i'm glad reki and langa are friends again, but i really do feel bad for miya due to the similar experiences that i've gone through. i already predicted that something bad was going to happen in the episode due to the previous episode being too wholesome, but i didn't think that it was going to hit this close to home but apparently so.  
as stated before, please can we give miya chinen a hug

(translation for all of this: i am the ultimate miya enthusiast because holy fuck this child deserves better and i really hope that he gets the happy ending that he deserves)

question: what are you guys' sk8 predictions?  
i have the feeling that sk8 is gonna pull a billy hargrove on adam, and by this i mean that i feel like they're gonna give adam some redemption and them kill him off or something (i hope so because i can't stand him)


End file.
